


Fire on the Line

by Colorful_Alien



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Following Storyline, Multi, Prison, Slow To Update, jailbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_Alien/pseuds/Colorful_Alien
Summary: This heist was exactly what they all needed after that shit storm called Lewis Snart. With the bastard in the ground, Leonard out of prison and Mick located, it was high time for a celebration and a short but very illegal infused vacation.Who knew a little prison break was in the vacation pamphlet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Swedish and English is my THIRD language. This has not been beta'd so grammar and spelling has been thrown to hell, if you are interested to beta this story just give me a nudge C:
> 
> Warning: Tags will change and get updated along with story.
> 
> A few things has been changed to fit the storyline. The Prison Break story is no longer set in 2005 but played out in the start of 2016 but nothing big has been changed except days of birth and such. 
> 
> Set after The Flash s2 episode 9. Snart gets broken out of prison thanks to Mark Mardon.  
> Set in between Prison Break s1 episode 5 and 6. Michael was saved from transfer by the Warden and soon the riot will start. 
> 
> Prison slang:  
> Fire on the Line. A warning—“correctional officer in the area.”

The thing about planning a perfect heist is no matter how 'perfect' it appears, there's always something that can unravel it.

Yeah you can plan for extra guards, unforeseeable employees staying past their shifts, the score having been moved, _traffic_ , the getaway car breaking down, backstabbing and double crossing or a new security system. Among just a few simple examples but a lot you can prepare for.

Then there's the unplannable obstacles like; power outages, faulty information, mother nature throwing a hissy fit, hostage going into labour, annoying heroes turning up at every street corner or sick days. Just because you rob banks doesn't mean you can't catch a _cold_.

Or in this instant unknown competition accompanying with bad timing.

-

"Right on schedule," Snart hummed approvingly as the security guard slumped unconscious to the ground, courtesy of Mick's fist. "I do love punctual staff."

They swiftly moved towards the loot, wasting no time dismantling the sensors and breaking the glass before filling their bags to the brim.

This heist was exactly what they all needed after that shit storm called Lewis Snart. With the bastard in the ground, Leonard out of prison and Mick located, it was high time for a celebration and a short but very illegal infused vacation.

One not located in Central City where Flash and friends could ruin their laid back fun, no they were somewhere in Illinois. The details where exactly were not important, only that they could have all the undisturbed team bonding fun without any super heroes.

"Too much?" Lisa pipped up, showing off her wrist that was now wearing one of the bracelets, thanks to the flashlight the gold and small diamonds gleamed in the light.

"On you? _Never_."

"Smart answer," she grinned at her brother before zipping up the bag.

"Be so kind sis and fetch the car. We'll be out in 4 minutes tops," Snart requested as she catched the keys and flug her bag over her shoulder before walking off.

"Don't forget to bring me something~"

"Aah," Mick held up a chalice to the light, the red gemstones gleamed brightly like fire while the King's crown laid crooked on top of his head, only being held in place by the goggles on Mick's forehead.

"Let's not lose focus," reminded Snart before spotting a newly added exhibit that hadn't been there yesterday. From the looks of it, it was a display of well preserved and maintained jewel encrusted swords from a period long since forgotten.

"Mick," nodding towards the glass cages, Snart watched his partner grin wide at the sight of the sharp blades "Do get that, I think it'll look on _point_ with our decor back home."

As the sound of glass breaking followed by an approving ' _Nice_ ' as the swords were unveiled, Leonard picked up the abandoned chalice with an interested hum before dropping it into his bag and checking the time. 2 minutes.

"Let's go."

Zipping up their bags, they navigated back through the museum and to their entrance and exit point. The side door still held open by the broken radio.

Stepping into the alley they came to a halting stop as they collided with another group, sending them all jumping back with their weapons drawn.

"What the-"

At the sight of the four individuals, Leonard lifted a brow and interrupted with an unimpressed tone "Lemme quess, ski-masks, crowbars, gloves and a suspiciously empty bag. Mmm- Can it be that you fine gentlemen are trying to rob this fine establishment?"

"Who the heck are you?!" one snapped while leveling their gun at them.

"We're the guys who just finished the job before you," Mick answered while pointing his heat gun at them with an eager expression.

" _What?!_ "

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"You snooze, you lose," Snart drawled, moving around them with Mick on his heel which immediately made one shot a warning shot into the ground. Clearly not familiar with the two villains or what they could do.

"We're not leaving empty handed man!"

"Too bad," Snart responded before swiftly turning back and encasing the gun in ice, along with the hand holding it "But if you want I can solve the hand part."

The other three backed off in fear as their teammate hunched over and started howling in pain.

Then the sound of tires screeching against the payment filled the air and seconds after blue and red started flashing into the dark alley. Surprising everyone as one of the ways out got locked down by police cars.

"It's the cops!" two of the newbies hurried to the other exit only to scramble back as the other way suffered a similar fate "Shit, they've blocked us in!"

"What do we do?!"

_"You're all under arrest, drop your weapons and surrender!"_

As chaos erupted around them, Len nudged his partner as his plan crumbled before him, he scowled "It's getting too crowded for my taste, lets say we get out of here."

But as they turned around they meet with the automatic door lock clicking into place and beside it a now discarded radio and one missing wanna-be robber. Or more specifically, the one frozen to his gun.

One of the other robbers who seem to have witnessed their comrade leaving quickly cried out "Holy- Elliot just left us!" before starting to yank on the door only to find it locked firmly in place. "We're dead! Danny wha-" he quickly jumped away as the sound of shouting came from the other side of the door and their 'friend' being told to put down his gun.

_"I repeat; there's no way out! Back down or we'll be obliged to use force!"_

Mick whipped around with a teeth baring sneer, his eyes lit for a fight "Aaah! Come on and get me piggies! I'll burn you all!"

Taking in the new situation, Leonard looked around for an escape route but quickly came to a fast conclusion that there was none.They were firmly and properly boxed in from every direction except up and down, which did nothing since there was neither a way to go up nor a sewer to go down.

This is why there's always a back up plan in case he needed to throw the first plan away! Only he didn't think to be prepared for stupid and unprofessional competition coming onto the scene and exposing not only themselves but also Mick and himself.

Well live and learn, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Seems only brute force was going to get them out of this one, Snart thought and loaded up his gun but the idea quickly died at the sound of bullets flying from every direction.

One of the newbies went down, seemingly Danny, as his chest bleed profusely after being shot and soon enough there was shouts of warning behind the locked door before a gun was also fired.

This was bad, these cops were too trigger happy and wouldn't hesitate to put a criminal down. All it would take would be one sole bullet to hit either of them and it would be game over.

" _Mick_ ," Snart hissed unheard beside his partner who was burning everything around them with glee while bullets flew around him. The fire only seem to anger the law enforcement who was likely calling for backup. And the people who live here must be calling 911 after hearing the commotion.

He spotted Lisa then, standing and blending in with other bystanders a good distant away from the ally but at an angle where she could see it all. Their eyes meet and Snart came to a quick decision.

Lifting his gun to show it to her which earned him a raised brow, he then placed a finger to his lips in a 'shhh' motion.

Then as Mick stepped forward, gun loaded again, Leonard quickly caught hold of him and yanked him back behind a few garbage cans.

The pyromaniac's eyes were wide and exhilarated by the chaos and destruction, and the flickering of the flame he started was like icing on a cake. "Why you stop me, I just gotten started with those-"

"Unfortunately my dear friend, that's not part of the new plan."

Eyes still follows the disarray, Len knew he'd gotten Mick's attention when there was a grunt "What's the plan?"

The thing with Mick was, he always respected Len's plan- unless the plan went to shit or his fire obsession got the better of him. But that's what backup plans were for, even if that included knocking Mick out from his fire stupor, conscious or unconscious. Depending on the situation.

"The plan is we surrender but not before hiding our guns for Lisa to find. "

That stomped out Mick's fuse which was evident when he turned around with a frown and a unhappy scowl "Why?"

"Because I rather have them back once we break out from prison."

"Prison?" Mick repeated confused before protesting strongly "We can take these weaklings Snart!"

"Look around," Leonard demanded before nodding towards the dead robber who've bleed out. "These cops don't care if we die before getting to a judge. And I rather live to rob another bank."

There was a struggle in the pyro's mind, torn between the logical thing to do or that which lead to more destruction. Which was evident further by a grumble "Not afraid to die."

Getting in close, their heads colliding briefly and their breath mingled, Snart spoke low but passionately with words that surely would tickle his partner's fancy.

"Dying in an alley with trash cans and second class robbers that's not us Mick, not how we go down," they locked eyes and Leonard knew he got him, all that was needed was the final punchline. "We'll die in a _blast of glory_."

The last sentence was the winning words as Mick imagined it with a wide grin and a eager " _Yeah_."

"Plus nothing says vacation than a little short visit to the slammer."

"It's been awhile," Mick agreed referring to himself, before shutting down the heat gun, ready to follow the others lead.

"Seems my dear sister will unfortunately have to do some dumpster diving," Snart grimarched as the stench hit them after removing the lid to one of the garbage cans. Then making sure no one could see them stuffing the guns into it, adding at the last seconds their goggles as well.

They managed to securing everything before throw their hands up just in time as the door finally was unlocked and thrown open with armed police men shouting for them to 'Surrender!'.

Both were roughly shoved to the ground, bags ripped off them before being quickly handcuffed as well as searched while in the not far distant the sound of a shuffle was heard. Likely the other robbers being overtaken.

"We have all four, ceasefire."

"Six," corrected another officer as they pulled up the pair, pointing towards the other two cuffed thieves, one who was sobbing profusely at his dead friend not far away from him while the other was fumbling from blood lost thanks to the wound in his shoulder.

"What the hell, there were only supposed to be four!"

"Someone made a mistake.. I call Petey."

"Nah, Clem, definitely Clem. Beach Tower all over again."

"Shows how much you know, she's on personal leave."

They were herded towards the flashing police cars while being given the 'Miranda rights' speech but it wasn't long until the flashes of an ambulance was thrown into the mix. Burned and wounded police men quickly being taken care of, criminals a mere after thought.

"So far four weapons have been collected, sir. But these two, we couldn't find anything expect a knife and-"

"What about that damn flamethrower?" the obvious chef of this operation, if the cowering the other officers displayed was anything to go on, Leonard noted before he was shoved into the back of the car.

"Nothing so far-"

"Well find it!"

Mick thought wasn't making it easy on them as they tried to get him inside, headbutting the nearest person and making a nuisance of himself as he kicked and growled like a lunatic.

"Get that criminal under control damn it! Johnsson don't just stand there with your lip hanging, do your goddamn job!"

They struggled to keep a hold of him before finally shoving him in beside Leonard, the pyro landing one kick to a cop's stomach before the door was slammed shut.

\---

The thin file slammed onto the table and Snart gave it an uninterested glance while officer Roger Holm glowered at him.

These few days have been long and dreadfully boring as the station fumbled to figure out who these plus two robbers were and how they missed them. And how to deal with Mick, who currently was in the isolation cell after breaking a third nose.

Thanks to that, Leonard appear more put together and non threatening in comparison to his unstable partner. It gave him opportunities as everyone's guard lowered and made him the favored target to interrogate, and in so gave him more control and easier time gathering information.

According to the pieces of information already gathered; someone had tipped off the police about the newbie robbers' plan. So the cops had been lying in wake further down the street and in the progress completely missed the three more experienced criminals slip inside.

But once it had been clear that they've caught the famous villains 'Captain Cold' and partner in crime 'Heatwave', there had been a short moment of celebration and pats on the back. Except for the part that a big chunk of the jewels were still missing even after collecting the two bags they'd carried.

So far it seems Lisa had escaped completely undetected along with her bag of loot. Something that wasn't all that favored by the museum who were harassing the cops to fix it after having let them use the museum as bait. Which the media was eating up like hotcake.

And there had been no word about their guns being found so Leonard took that as a sign that his sister had pulled through like he knew she would.

"Far away from your little city Snart," Holm's started and took a seat, opening the file. From the look of things it contained the few pieces of Snart's criminal record, at least what's been painfully collected after Flash's little handy work, meaning not much of anything but recent incriminations.

"I'm not restricted to one place, I'm allowed vacation time."

Eyes narrowed, Holm's scowled "You lipping me?

Lips curl up into a smirk "No, I was in fact on vacation."

"Oh yeah? Did that includes breaking the law smart mouth?"

"We all need our little hobbies to pass the time," Len drawled, enjoying the clear frustration the man before him was emitting.

Holm's fist clenched "Where's the jewels Snart?" he snapped, already sick of this game and was cutting to the chase.

"I think you're going to have to be more specific Sherlock."

"Don't try being cute," one could almost hear his teeth clenching at the nickname. "The jewels that's currently missing after you and your psychotic partner robbed the museum. The ones not in the bags, where are they?"

"Sound like that's your problem, not mine."

"It's going to be your problem if you don't cooperate _Cold_ ," the cop forewarned, fishing for anyway to get what he needed. "You're looking at a hefty sentence here, not to speak of mister Rory who already assaulted more law enforcement than he probably can count. If you help, you're looking at cutting a deal."

Leaning back in his seat, Snart gave the other a disinterested expression and said confidently "No thanks, I'll manage."

"You either listen to me or you'll regret-" Holm lifted himself out of his chair as he started leaning over the table to appear more intimidating, only to be cut off by the now bemused criminal.

"Is this the part where you beat me with an inch of my life? I mean it must be since this is clearly off the record because my lawyer isn't here and you're talking of deals."

Holm froze before his lips turned down in a foul grimace at being caught, having hoped that the lack of lawyer went unnoticed.

"If you think this is over, then you're deeply wrong."

"You don't say, well I'll prepare my schedule for your next appointment."

"Oh we'll be seeing a _lot_ of each other until you do what's in your best interest," Holm's expression turned smug and a wide grin grew. "For you see the Captain had a little chat with the warden, you know the one from Iron Heights which you just recently broke out off. And while it would be protocol to send you back to the place where your original sentence was to be lived out. It's clear that you're too high of a flight risk for us to send you _all the way over there_."

Holm stood and walked over while keeping his gleeful expression "You're being transferred to a high security prison that's local. Fox River State Penitentiary. Along with your hot headed friend."

Leonard kept the surprise from showing on his face at the news as Holm leaned down and got close to the side of his face.

"And I have a _good_ friend over there that'll be happy to let me have a little talk every now and then with you. Off the records."

Make the plan, execute the plan and be ready to throw away the plan if it's high tails off the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like and have the energy, please leave kudos and comments, it's highly appreciated and gives me a lovely writing boost~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tags will change and get updated along with story.

The bus rocked as it entered through the gates and into the facility where guards where waiting for the small batch of new inmates. In the yard separated by the fence prisoners were filling the area for their daily exercise, a few coming close to the fence line to take a look at the newcomers, the fresh meat.

As they stepped out into the sun with the rest, Mick grunted behind the icy villain in displeasure and with an undertone of boredom.

"This vacation is starting to suck Snart."

"The day is still young," replied Len as he took in the building and it's people while they were lead in a line "Time for improvements are still possible."

As they neared the doors one of the guards checking off a clipboard with a bunch of papers glanced up at the line with a indifferent expression. Quietly counting them with his pen only to take a sharp double take with wide eyes at the sight of the two.

"W-what the _hell_?! Stop the line!" he sputtered, halting it in it's track before walking up to them with a look of disbelief. "How the-"

"Ah! A _fan_ ," Mick mocked, unable to help himself as they were recognised.

"Easy," Snart murmured back.

There was no need to agitate the staff just yet, not until the plan was laid out.

"What's the hold up Patterson?" a senior corrections officer demanded, already stomping up the line and to them. The name tag read 'Bellick'. Grabbing hold of the man's clipboard before glancing their way which caused a similar reaction as the first before anger took over.

"Is this some kind of joke? How the hell did you get out here Scofield- Burrows?!"

Cocking a brow Snart calmly but confused asked while looking around "I'm sorry, are you referring to me?" His arm was then grabbed rougly.

"You talking back at me Scofield? Trying to be funny?" he snarled tightening the grip which to his annoyance didn't seem to bother the inmate. "I wanna know how the hell these convicts got out here!"

A few men who were close by quickly scurry away to fulfill the order.

"I got you now Scofield," Bellick said with a grin growing while leaning in close, "You're going so far down the Hole, no one will ever find you again. And with a few added years that's coming after this stunt, soon no one will even remember you."

Whoever this 'Scofield' was this officer clearly had it out for him, Leonard thought "Not to burst your bubble chef but you got the wrong guy. I don't know who this 'Scofield' is but it ain't me."

The grin dropped away immediately and eyes narrowed "I don't know what you're playing at but you're not going to be able to wiggle yourself out of this one, Pope or no Pope."

"Again... No idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah we've never seen you before, and we've seen a lot of pigs," Mick pipped.

"You better watch your mouth Burrows," Bellick ordered and glared to the other. Only to then notice the dirty firefighter clothes and the parka jacket along with the turtleneck that they wore respectively before he sneered mockingly "A little early for Halloween-"

"Captain Bellick," a guard hurried over, almost unable to tear his eyes away from the look-alikes "I just saw Scofield go into the yard and stand near where Burrows is currently in his."

"Do I look stupid to you? Then who-"

" _Look_."

The guard then pointed back to the yard and whoever they were seeing caused them all to express further shocked than previously. But taking a wild guess of who they were looking at, it was probably the actual Scofield and Burrows.

"Well I be damn, seems we've got double set of twins on our hands. Are these damn brothers sprouting from the damn ground. _Name_?"

Brothers? Snart thought feeling more intrigued before answering as his arm was released "Leonard Snart."

"And you 'fireman'?"

"Mick Rory."

"Yeah right," Bellick huffed, unconvinced by the names. Although the other brothers didn't share the same last name either. What kind of fucked up family was this? "I'm taking them to the Warden, get the newcomers ready and into the cells before breaks over."

"Right away."

They were separated from the line-up and moved in another direction.

"And keep eyes on Burrows and Scofield!"

-

Rolling his shoulder as the tiny needle mark pulsed with an annoying ache, Fernando waited for the buzzer to sound and let him and the guard accompanying him through. But they were taking their sweet time doing so.

Whatever the doctor had given him was making him a bit queasy, stupid vaccines but in a place like this health was always a risk so he wasn't complaining per say. Still they could make one that didn't make him sick.

"Come on, what's the hold up here?!" Officer Green finally demanded and slammed on the bars before motioning towards the gatekeeper with impatience, only to get a shrug as they tried to get the door open.

This whole place was falling apart, so much for tax money going to the right places.

Rolling his eyes, Fernando sighed and turned away in boredom only to see Captain Bellick and officer Patterson herding two new inmates- Wait! His eyes widen as he caught glimpses of their faces.

Fish and Linc?

He managed to catch Michael's eyes and tried to give off the impression of 'What's going on, man?' but immediately something seemed off. His cellie's eyes were cold and hard, and they looked back at him like they were seeing a stranger.. And what was those clothes?

The buzzer went off and the brothers were lead out of sight as the gate before him was opened.

"Stop dragging your feet Sucre, it's your yard time you're losing, not mine."

Had they tried escaping without him and the others and gotten caught?! Or was this part of the plan? Sucre's mind was reeling for an explanation. Aw man, was this another transfer scare? Where they being sent away.. Was that why they weren't in prison uniform?

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Abruzzi needed to know, Fernando though moving faster before slowing down. Or did he? Could he be throwing everything out of context and making something small into something big- No, Maricruz needed him! The plan couldn't be jeopardized-

"Sucre, I meant pick up the pace not start sprinting," Officer Green snapped finally after watching the inmate do a weird jaywalk at different speeds.

Appearing sheepish Fernando slowed down "Sorry, got excited, wanna feel the sun on my face ya know."

"Yeah, yeah.. He's all yours," Green told the other guard before turning around and heading back to the infirmary.

Once inside the yard, Fernando scanned the field for the former mob boss with wide eyes while trying to keep his panic from showing. The man wasn't with his posse nor by the phone booths.

While attempting to act casual as he walked the area only stopping to talk to people he knew, he finally came to a halting stop as his jaw almost unhinged when he spotted Abruzzi near the death row's yard, where he was sharing the company of not only one but both brothers.

Walking up to them with a mix of shocked and amazed expression, he slided up beside Michael "How did you do that?" The other had done some remarkable things but this took the cake!

They were huddled in conversation but it hushed as they all turned to look at him in question.

"Do what?" Scofield asked confused. His eyes were back to normal, to their calculating but warmer selves.

"How did you get here after being in there just a minute ago?" Fernando pressed while motioning to where they were standing and then to the building behind him. "Man that's some black magic tricks. You gotta tell me how you did it man! Haha, you sure you're not related to Houdini eh?"

The others' looked at him before looking among themselves with perplexed expressions, not really following what the con was babbling about.

"Sucre, what are you talking about?"

"You've been drinking the kool aid or something?" Abruzzi cut in with a deadpan expression.

"What no-"

"Then what? Stop yapping and say something that makes sense."

"I'm telling you man! I saw these two-" Sucre nodded to the brothers-"a few minutes ago inside, being haulted by Bellick and his goons but now you're here, somehow before I did."

Abruzzi scoffs, turning pointly in Scofield direction and sneered "And you want him to be part of the escape team. I rather take Haywire."

Leaning closer to the fence that separated them Lincoln glanced to the guards while shaking his head "Michael has been here the whole time you were getting your damn shot. Including me, who ain't walking around all that easily like the rest of you. You saw wrong."

"I know what I saw! I'm not crazy and you better stop looking at me like I am papi."

"Then maybe you're reacting badly to the vaccine," continued Michael easily while taking in the other's appearance for signs.

"I'm telling you it's not the shot. I'm may be a bit nauseous but my stomach ain't my eyes and my eyes saw you guys."

" _Scofield!_ "

They turned to see one of the guards motioning 'come here' while speaking into his talkie, eyes boring into the group.

"What's that about?" Lincoln question, slowly moving away from the fence line along with the others.

"Don't know," Michael shrugged and knitted his brows together, feelings of uncertainty and mild concern grew before he started walking over. Behind him, Michael could hear the persistent whispers of Sucre and disbelieving scoffs of Abruzzi.

"I'm telling you, he even wore different clothes!"

"Your arguments are making your tale more unbelievable, I say stick to a new tune."

" _Burrows!_ "

Stopping immediately, Michael turned around to see his brother being approached by a guard. They locked eyes, both feeling concern turning into worry.

Was this another set back? If going with their record so far of bad things happening at the wrong time.. it wasn't looking good.

"You're meeting with the Warden!"

-

Michael was lead into the room where the secretary was fidgeting with a file before she glanced up at him and immediately let loose a gasp. Her eyes not even withholding how they moved about him before drilling onto his face. As if looking for something.

Alarm bells went off in his head and his mind looking for an explanation that would justify such a reaction from her, as she's seen him many times before. Yet she looked at him as if in a new light.

Taking in the area around him with hopes of finding any clues as what was going on and if the plan had been discovered. Michael noted that her desk was covered with files, specifically personal files of inmates. Shuffling cautiously closer without drawing attention to himself, he tried to read the names while they talked around him.

Tukan, Poe, Duvall, Mardones.

"Scofield has been summoned to see the Warden."

Poznauskis, Wolcott, Bernard-

"I know and it'll only take a moment before he'll be sent in but we're just waiting for-"

In perfect timing the door opened behind him, forcing Michael to tear away from the files to look back which revealed his brother, all decked out in chains.

Lincoln eyes meet his in question but Michael could only shrug as they both were equally in the dark about the situation.

This time the secretary covering her mouth with a hand to stop whatever sound she was just about to emit. Which again was strange and unnerving while she tried to not stare at them and failing before pressing down to phone about their arrival.

"T-they're here Warden."

"...."

"Warden?"

"Send them in."

"Yes sir," she motioned to the guards before adding another file from the desk with the one she already carried, Michael caught a glimpse of a name that read 'Rory" on a post it note stuck to the front of the newest addition, the following name was skewed by her hand but he could make out 'Mi'.

Having never heard of any man by that name..

"You heard the lady, get going convicts," one of the guards ordered, moving Scofield forward with the sound of his brother's chains moving along with each of his steps behind him.

The Warden was standing up when they were escorted in. But he wasn't alone, Captain Bellick was by his desk side and Officer Patterson stood ready by two convicts handcuffed similar to himself.

But then the two strangers turned around.

"The hell?!" shouted Lincoln.

Once Michael overcome the speechlessness he let out a stuttering gasp "This- this is physically impossible," The shock setting in strong before Michael rubbed at his eyes as best he could in cuffs, hoping that he was merely seeing things. Maybe having a mental breakdown of some kind which is causing a hallucination- Really anything that could explain what he was witnessing!

"Snart I'm seeing double," the look-alike of his brother spoke with a much deeper and growlier voice than Lincoln's.

But it was stranger to see a man wearing his face speak in a scowling drawl "Unfortunately, you're not alone."

It was like a bad and unwilling acid trip. Or he's fallen down a hole, Alice style.

The secretary came up beside the warden, quietly whispering and hadn't Michael been so hyper focused on the imposters, he would have seen her handed over the files which was then placed beside two other files. The later two bearing his and his brother's names.

"Oh please, don't try acting as if you're shocked," Bellick calls out, glaring at Scofield in particular. "These two've already tried to argue that you all aren't related but anyone with working eyes can see the damn family resemblance."

Shaking his head "I don't know these people," Michael said with a look of earnest that made the Warden hesitate, "Warden, we've never seen these men in our lives."

Bellick immediately scoffed "You're gonna tell me it's a coincidence that I'm currently looking at two double sets of twins, only they're not related?"

"You sure?" Pope asked ignoring the Captain while finally sitting down.

"I think it's kind hard to forget having a double of oneself," Snart jokes dryly.

Lincoln shuffled forward, the chains jingling at the movement," Neither me or Michael has ever seen these guys.. And don't know how the hell they look like us." At the last part he threw a distrustful glance at the strangers.

"Now you must understand how hard that is to believe?"

"It's the truth, take it or leave it Warden," Mick grunted in reply.

"Either way we've still got somewhat of a problem as you can see gentlemen."

"Aw come on Warden, this is clearly a scheme-"

"Which would have what sort of goal?" Pope turned to look at the guard with a raised eyebrow "What could these men possibly gain from something like this?"

Bellick glanced to the prisoners and then back again to the Warden, unable to come up with a reasonable answer but he knew there was something going on. But of what exactly? He didn't know yet, but he be damned if he wasn't going to find out.

"No, not that I know of sir."

"Regardless this is lacking from your file, all of your files," Pope looked back at everyone before motioning to the documents on the desk before him "And that's a no. An error we can't ignore. We don't want a repeat from last time Scofield, no more surprises. It's easier for everyone involved if relations are stated clearly within the documents."

"And as I've already told you, Warden, I _don't_ have a brother nor am I a blood relative to Mick," Snart reminded with annoyance.

"Say that to the twin standing next to you," Pope remarked not fully convinced before sighing "Now I don't know what's going on, whether you're all lying to me or not but it needs to be fixed."

"How?"

"By looking into this. I'll contact whoever I need to get this solved quick," Pope stated firmly before growing a thoughtful expression "Bellick which Block are they scheduled for?"

"Uh," Officer Patterson quickly handing over the clipboard for Bellick to double checked the papers "That would be West Cell Block, sir. Both of them."

"I think it'll be easier for the guards and yourself if we make arrangement for Rory and Snart to be moved into East Cell Block. Have them all in one place, that way there won't be any accidental switches between blocks."

"Yes sir."

"Check who can be moved without issue then file the papers to me, now take these prisoners back."

"Right away sir," Bellick nodded before he and the other guards lead the inmates out.

Rubbing tirely at his eyes, Pope quietly wished for a cup of coffee to appear before him but instead he grabbed the file that had the post-it-note that read 'Snart' and flipped it open, knowing it was better to start reading up on these two new prisoners. It surely wouldn't be the last time they would stand before him and it was better to be prepared.

And he needed answers, maybe not only for himself and the facility but to the men themselves- if they had been completely forthright about not knowing each other. This could be life altering information that they had a right to know about.

Pope's eyes widen as the text finally hit him and he hurried out of his chair and opened the door.

"Bellick! Wait, I want Snart and Rory back in my office. We're not done."

"Uh- Okay right away," Bellick said turning bewildered but compliant.

Michael and Lincoln watched the strangers as they were lead back inside before being ordered to get going.

"What seems to be the problem Warden?" Leonard asked before seeing both their files laid open with Pope skimming through them.

Well that answers that question.

"I just read both your files and it seems you two have habits of trying to flee from your sentences," the Warden responded, shifting the files so Bellick could see and tapping the area which he was to read. "Successfully in many cases. Now that is something to be alarmed about, as you can understand I can't ignore something like this."

Captain Bellick whistled as he read through the crimes lists "Boy you both really been busy."

Mick grinned widely as Len replied without missing a beat "We're hard workers that way."

Bellick's lip twisted and the smirk risked fading.

Clearing his throat, Pope said with a firm expression "Now the inhuman thing to do would be to throw you into one of the isolating cells, the SHU, and throw away the key. But I wouldn't be able to do that with a good conscious but I also trust this prison and it's men so your chances of breaking out of here are non existent. Yet I'll be making sure the guards keep a close eye on you so don't try and cause problems because it'll only be you who're punished by it's outcome."

"We hear you loud and clear," Snart assured. They would need to take the extra mile on this one but it was childishly easy to advert the guards' attention away from oneself. So no real worry there.

"We'll be good.. as much as we crooks can at least," Mick added afterwards with false sincerity.

"And on the topic of that Mr Rory, I'm also making sure any substance remotely related to fire isn't going anywhere near you. I don't need a burning prison on top of my paper work."

"Sure thing chef."

"But no worries, the medical staff will know about your condition and provide the correct help."

This time Mick grumbled with disinterest "Thanks." But none which the Warden remarked on.

"Now that'll be all, you're dismissed."

"You heard the man, get going."

\---

Once Michael got back, yard time had ended and everyone was back in gen pop. He hardly noticed Abruzzi staring at him as his mind reeled from what've just happen.

It was utterly impossible- Actually... that's wasn't entirely true.

There are multiple explanation that could explain such an instant as this. Them being relatives, even long lost twins but the other.. 'him'? seemed older. So brother, or one of those rare cases where one has an almost identical feature as another human being. There is after all more than 7 Billion people living on this planet, the chances of someone looking like you are higher the more people are produced-

"Fish! Hey, man you there?"

Michael snapped out of it as his cell mate raised his voice. He'd returned to their cell without even noticing it nor the other man's present being there on the upper bunk.

"Sorry.. What is it?" he asked, trying to clear his mind and focus on what the other was saying.

"Been talking to ya for the last 5 minutes."

That earned Fernando a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it was only 2 but how did it go? What did the big man upstairs want?"

Michael glanced up at the other with an unsure laugh "That you weren't wrong."

".. What?"

"You did see me and Lincoln-"

Fernando exclaimed, "Aha!" while jumping down in triumphant.

"Only it wasn't us," he carried on with the start of a smile at the other's actions.

"It wasn't- What?... You're speaking in riddles man! You sure _you_ didn't get a shot?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," stated Michael, shaking his head.

"Believe you about what? Come on, try me."

"That two new inmates arrived and they are identical to me and my brother."

There was a pause before Sucre nodded in agreement, leaning against the door opening "... You're right, I don't believe you."

They both smiled.

" _Cox, Smith!_ Let's get moving."

They watched two prisoners from two separate cells on the opposite side, one on the level same as theirs and one on the bottom, carrying a box with their belonging and being herded away by guards.

"Seems two more cells opened up," Fernando noted only to feel eyes digging into him and glancing back to see Michael giving him a meaningful look with one lifted brow.

Unamused he scoffed with an eyeroll "What, your evil twin coming to take over their cells or something?

"Exactly that."

"You still going with that?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Whatever you say... I think you're going cell crazy."

"Cell crazy?"

"When you're stuck on the inside too long that you start seeing things, just to see things."

"Trust me, I don't think I would be this imaginative nor have Bellick partake in my hallucination," Michael snorted while his friend grinned.

"Ahah, I can see why not."

\---

The procedure of this place was pretty much like any other prison they've been in, hand in whatever you had on your back then wait in a line to check for lice before showering and changing into uniform.

Which luckily was blue to Snart favor. Orange was after all such a unflattering color and a walking cliche that was more fitting for Halloween at this point.

The last part was filling in the last pieces of informational paperwork before being given your new belongings.

All the same.

Only this time they had a watch dog in the form of Officer Bellick, the man clearly didn't trust them. More often than not his eyes were on Leonard than Mick, which spoke highly of his dislike for Snart's look-alike. At least that what he presumed was the case, fit all the boxes at least.

Soon enough they were being escorted to the block with Bellick just near them, a mix between a sneer and grin on his lips as he came closer.

"Welcome to my domain boys, down here I decide what goes and it would be in your best interest not to piss me off."

"Sure thing boss," Mick replied with a grin that was mocking unbeknownst to the guard .

"We'll be good," added Snart.

The bars open and the few new inmates were able to walk on through before Bellick shot out his arm across Mick's chest, halting him and in so Snart and another prisoner.

"How long are you gonna milk this whole 'pretending to not know each other' huh? We all know you're relatives, no matter what you say, you ain't fooling anyone."

"Maybe you're right," Leonard responded, meeting the other's eyes unwavering, "But then it would be news to me."

".. So a while longer then," Bellick sneered, removing his arm and letting them through.

The block area was nothing special, it was filled to the brim and a lot of curious eyes glanced their way but this time around it was more prolonged stares, and not because of their reputation as villains. No, they were most likely not known around these parts like back home and the double takes was because of their faces.

They could hear a few saying 'Linc' and 'Linc the sink' their way, then the repeatedly appearing " _Scofield!_ " came into the mix. Snart looked towards the man that'd said it, slick long hair with a receding hairline, leaning against the bars of his cell and eyeing Snart with a questioning look. Going between Mick and him in a wait for answers.

Ignoring the man, Snart let himself be directed to his cell on the second floor while his partner got one on the bottom.

The cell gave Len not much but he lets his eyes roam it thoroughly for any weakness to exploit as he stepped inside. His now cell mate stood on his arrival but a nod was all he got in greeting as was his own reply before he placed his belongings on the free lower bunk.

A loud order was given and the people shuffled into their cells, the block would soon lock down for the night.

Turning around to face the opening, his eyes meet with another on the opposite side, eyes narrowed and he moved closer to the edge of his cell. What play of fate, to be placed within sight of 'Scofield', his long lost 'twin'.

The other's expression was pinched at the sight of him which Leonard couldn't help but smile at mockingly. The person that shared the cell with the man wearing his face was gaping openly at him before talking quietly into his cellie's ear.

This escape could turn out to be harder than he first thought, either that or maybe easier.

A buzzer was sounded before the bars closed securely on all cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like and have the energy, please leave kudos and comments. It's highly appreciated and gives me a lovely writing boost~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Tags will change and get updated along with story.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I struggled with this chapter and can't say I'm fully happy with it but oh well!  
> (Might fix it in the future!)

"Did you know about them?"

"No," Michael answered truthfully, holding the fence between them as a lifeguard.

Stress was building within as time ran through his fingers, from the transfer to these look alikes, everyone would be watching them now extra carefully because of it.

"Then where the heck did they come from?" Lincoln demanded, not from Michael but from the damn universe. "This is seconds away from being some creepy horror flick, pod people extravaganza coming to fuck with our lives."

"You think mom and dad had children before us?"

"No, what reason could they then have to hide them away from us? And it would have come up in some paperwork or something."

"Then I don't know Lincoln..."

"Will they be a problem?" Lincoln question after his brother grew silent. He could almost hear the gears going full speed in the other's head.

"Don't know that either but time is becoming one," he confessed, looking down to the gravel by their feet.

"What you mean?"

"The schedule is off but I'll handle it, working on a idea."

"See that you do Michael, going on borrowed time here."

\---

The yard was filled and many were side glancing or full on starring them down with wide eye looks while whispers or talking loudly. Some even shouted at them for amusement, commentary or questions. All which was smartly ignored.

Would be stupid to cause a altercation so early in the game.

Shifting on the bench and leaning back, Mick tilted his head slightly to the side where the other stood beside the bleacher and remarked with a scoff "So much for blending in with the crowd boss."

"It's not a problem," persisted Snart glancing to the tearful looking moment by the death row yard. Seems Mick's double have done something _really_ bad or pissed off the wrong people.

"So what's the plan?"

"The first thing on the to-do list is currently: one, find the people with pull-" Showing one finger and adding as he went along-" Two, scope out the place and three, find out if they're metas or clones- because I rather keep my face to myself- and four, set up a meeting with my lawyer. But not necessarily in that order."

"Lawyer?" Mick repeated with a cocked brow and earned a telling smirk.

"Mhm, she's great at _springing_ a fella out of a tough situation."

As realisation dawned on him, Mick gave an understanding " _Ah_."

"Exactly.. As for our wandering look-alikes, who knows, they might become handy to us."

\---

"Still can't believe it."

Sara said it with disbelief, eyes roaming the pictures in the open files spread out on her desk of what must felt like a tenth time in the span of 5 minutes. "I mean they're identical in almost every way."

"Except for age," nurse Katie remarked unhelpful from behind the doctor's shoulder. "And last name, not that that mattered much with the confirmed brothers."

"But how can they not all be brothers or at the very least the look alikes not be?" Sara question while picking up Scofield's mugshot along with Snart's to compare. "I feel like I'm on Hidden Cameras or something and this is all just a big joke."

"Don't we all," her coworker nodded and leaned over to take one of the pictures to study the inmate's face. "I mean if they are, it's very unfortunate that they all became criminals but if they aren't then maybe it's just their faces that pulls in the bad influence."

"It's amazing that they don't know of each other thought. With a criminal record for most of their lives, there had to be a mix up with their images at some point.. Right?"

"Or they're just lying themselves blue and do know each other, prisoners do lie."

"But for what purpose would they get from this?" Sara asked baffled.

"Don't know but no one said there had to be, sometimes inmates do the strangest of things for no visible reason."

"You're right when you're right. Still it's so surreal."

Leaning against the desk Katie asked with sympathy "You know what you gonna do yet?"

"Think so, I know a place that might be able to help clear this whole mess up," Sara answered while putting back the pictures and picking up Leonard Snart's medical file to read through since she already quite familiar with Michael's.

"You thinking blood tests?"

"Yeah, gonna have to be the best beat since the documents are coming up short. Plus it's kinda the only way I as a doctor can help here." Shrugging in hopelessness but at least it was something that could help clear this all up. "At least this one doesn't have type 1 diabetes or anything of the likes," Sara then jokes with a laugh.

"But a bit of scarring, and taking a wild guess it's not from juggling knives and guns in the circus," Katie noted when a page was lifted and they both could see the examings report of his physical appearance.

"I bet. Although no tattoos, full body or small."

"That reminds me, Warden wanted to me to make sure you take extra care in looking into inmate Rory's file."

"Why?" Sara asked concerned, switching to the file that read 'Mick Rory'. The mugshot showing a angrier and meaner looking version of Scofield's brother Burrows with facial hair, hard to imagine that was possible.

The nurse shrugged a bit unsure about the full details "Something about burns and to tell staff on hand that he's a fire hazard."

"A fire hazard? Like a pyromaniac or something?"

"Must be, what else could he mean?" Katie responded before pointing sternly at her colleague. "Sudden combustion or Omen style fire setting powers, because if that's happening I'm looking for a new job."

"Pick me up on your way out," Sara chuckled before finding the correct section of the file. "He has the diagnosis pyromaniac but is also a arsonist."

Looking confused the nurse crossed her arms "There's a difference?"

"Oh yeah," grabbing a thick book from her small collection Sara flipped through it before stopping and read a shorten piece from it. "Pyromania is classified as an impulse control disorder because the person fails to resist the impulsive desire to set fires, as opposed to the organized planning of an arsonist."

"Wonderful," Katie said sarcastically. "Double the danger, and not be _that_ sort but he should be in isolation if I decided."

"Although," Sara carried on without faltering. "Its very rare to actually meet a pyromaniac since it's barely one percent that is reported to be classified as an pyromania out of the whole population."

"Didn't know it was that rare, you hear the word all the time so I kinda just assumed it was common. Is there a treatment?"

"Yes but nothing really concrete since it's barely studied. But according to his file, attempts has been made but none which seem to have worked on our patient Rory here. I don't see any medication or therapy requirements in here for us to fulfill."

"Well that's less comforting for everyone involved."

"I'll see if I can't try and get him to partake in treatment," Sara decided and scribbled down on a note to try and find a good person to help her treat him if he allowed it.

"Good luck hun, you'll need it."

"Thanks for the words of confident. Now to these burns-" cutting off to immediately hiss in sympathy as the images and description of the damages was revealed. "It's third-degree burns."

The burns had scarred and thickly so, running down from the shoulders to the arms only to stop at the wrists. As well as on one side of his torso that creeped under one of his breasts.

Katie shook her head "What did he do? Try and kill himself?"

"Almost succeeded by the looks of it.. Think I'm gonna have to do some homework about burns and aftercare to refresh my memory."

"You clearly have your work cut out for you, I'm here if you need me," she assured and rubbed Sara's shoulder comforting.

"Oh I'll definitely need it."

\---

"Stop staring," Michael said pointedly between bites, eyes not needing to leave the tray to sense his cellmate looking towards the foodline.

"I can't help it, it's too freaky man," Fernando declared, tearing himself away from where the fake 'Michael' and 'Lincoln' were. "Plain wrong- You _sure_ it's not a distant brother or something?"

"Quite."

Shoveling food inside his mouth, Sucre pointed his fork at his cellie "It's like the evil twin of you walking around. How am I to tell the difference huh?" The other just shook his head in amusement.

"See what if I mistake him for you and spill the beans about the you-know-what?" Michael's eyes snapped up at him at that. "Mm, see now I got your attention.. This could be bad. He could do something stupid and you might be pinned for it, thrown in the hole. Or worse, killed."

"That's a problem.."

Sucre nodded before scrubbing at his scalp in worry. Maricruz needed him to be out, those two clones could fuck it all up.

"What the hell is _that_?"

They both jumped, having missed how the mafiosa had come up beside them and leaned in close over their table.

Abruzzi pointed sharply at the two new inmates walking across the area and claiming a table. "Am I gonna expect more brothers to pop up huh? Or is this somehow part of your master plan Fish?"

"They ain't brothers," supplied Sucre helpfully but quickly drew back a bit when John gave him a sharp glance.

"Do I look stupid to you, take me for an idiot-"

"I don't know who they are," Michael injected with a serious expression that caught the other off guard. "Neither does my brother. We don't know why they look like us but they do, we can't do anything about that. But the plan is still a go."

John scoffed unconvinced and unamused even if he wore a smile that would say otherwise "You're joking." They knew better by now.

"Afraid not but I wouldn't mind knowing more about them."

"Find out if they're trouble-" Fernando added but Abruzzi easily threw back "We're in prison, _everyones_ trouble."

"But you know as well as me that there's different types of trouble," Michael reminded.

"This is ridiculous," John sneered, shaking his head and leaving them without an answer but neither with a defined 'No'.

"He took that well."

"But it wasn't a rejection," Michael hummed, scooping up some chew onto his fork before giving a light kick to Fernando's leg as he attempted to steal another glance.

Hissing, Fernando rubbed at his knee with a glare "Ay, careful! I don't like what they're turning you into. When will the Warden get those damn answers?!" It earned him a chuckle.

"We're all meeting the Doc after this, so hopefully soon."

\---

Bellick knocked on the window to signal their arrival, the Warden and Doctor Tancredi could be seen talking trough the windows of her office as the group was lead inside the infirmary.

"Captain, I hope everything went well yesterday?" Pope asked while eyeing the row, still finding it strange to see such a sight.

"Yes sir, smooth sailing through the night."

"It's astonishing," Sara could help but slip out as she came face to face with the prisoners as they stood next to one another. The resemblance was uncanny, only after a while could she visibly see the small differences.

"I know," Michael's double voiced, surprising her and snapping her out of staring to look at him. Snart wore a sly grin which she never seen on Michael. "We're quite lucky in the looks department." It was said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"We're masterpieces," Mick carried on boosting with a wide grin and tone full of confidence. "We should be stealing ourself from museums."

Sara was unable to suppress the small smile that tickled her lips upward.

"But that aside let's keep this professional Doctor," Snart reminded in the illusion of being thoughtful but clearly teasing.

Feeling like she was humoring children, Sara nodded "Of course," then glanced to the Warden who took the cue without pause.

"Now Doctor Tancredi here is going to help us with our little problem, and I expect full cooperation from all parties so we can get this quickly sorted and behind us."

"We're going to take a few blood samples and have them sent to a lab to see what they can find. Hopefully it'll result in some answers," Sara informed the prisoners with an encouraging tone as she put on clean gloves. "I'm sure you gentlemen must be as confused as us and looking for answers."

"If they're not lying their asses off," snorted Bellick.

Ignoring the comment Sara motioned to her coworker who joined them "Nurse Katie is going to assist me so you can get back as quickly as possible."

Both established brothers were first in line while the rest waited restlessly along with the guards, who unnoticeably missed how a sly hand was nicking things here and there for amusement while the other eyed at a bottle of alcohol with a fire warning label on it.

As the needle pierced the skin, Lincoln asked "How long will it take?"

"Got somewhere to be?" Bellick couldn't help but mock while the Doctor answered. "With Nurse Katie helping, I would say only a few minutes, 10 minutes tops-"

"I was talking about the blood results."

"That's harder to say, it depends on the lab and if they have time and resources available at this moment," Sarah pause to think it through before answering "Maybe a few weeks or a month at most."

Lincoln scoffed at that and the Doctor immediately froze as it hit her.

He would be dead by then.

The mood of the room turned painfully silent with a sobering tension that causes some to shift restlessly on their feet. And the newcomers to glance at one another with a confused and a musing expression.

After a few seconds it burst as one of the guard's talkie came to life with orders.

"Did the room get a bit colder there or was that just me?" Leonard hummed to his partner, who finally tore his eyes away from the bottle completely.

"Feel like I'm at a funeral... _Hate_ funerals, never any good food or beer, just a bunch of weepy people."

"Quiet down," Bellick ordered with annoyance.

Sara watched Scofield with worry before clearing her throat and continuing with her task while saying under her breath, "Quite colorful bunch those two."

"That is one way to describe them," Michael said yet was looking towards his brother with concern. Fingers inching to grab hold of the other. To be so close but to not even be allowed to hug him was hard, especially with that dark expression on his face.

"..How you holding up? With the whole-" she nodded towards the look-alikes.

"Don't know. Think the shock is still present but once it's lets up I'll get back to you on that," she could see him give a weak smile for a moment before it fades.

"Please do."

Eyeing him, Sara wondered if it was the appropriate time to bring up Lincoln and her father. But when he glanced back at her, Sara averted her eyes and quickly chose to leave it for later, when they would be alone.

"Well it's time to take my leave," Pope declared, smoothing out invisible lines on his suit while giving a nod to his hard working staff. "Everything seems in order and in capable hands."

"Actually while they're both here," Sara spoke up while finishing up with Scofield. "Snart and Rory, maybe I can go ahead and do their mandatory check ups once the blood samples have been collected?"

"I don't see why not," Warden agreed but glanced at the senior officer in case of any interference that he would have. "Bellick?"

"We wouldn't have to run back and forth unnecessarily sir."

"Then proceed. You know to contact me Doctor if there is any news."

"Of course sir, have a good day."

"And to you."

Scribbling the name onto the label, Sara nodded to Bellick "We're done. I can continue with Snart in my office and check everything else at the same time. Katie, you ok with doing Rory's blood test?"

"Sure," while sending a ' _Stick me with the nutcase why don't cha_ ' Sara's way.

"You heard the Doc," Bellick turned to two of the officers, "Take Burrows and Scofield back."

As Leonard Snart was lead into her office Sara couldn't help but look after Michael with a twist of worry. An emotion which always seem to fill her whenever he was near or talked about.

"He's ready."

Turning to the guard, she nodded and walked in.

"Hello mister Snart, I'm Doctor Tancredi and I'm afraid I'm here to take some blood. You may remove your jacket if you wish," she told while removing and putting on new gloves, falling easily back into doctor mood. "And I hope you're not too uncomfortable with needles."

No movement suggested that the jacket would be removed instead an arm was already presented with the sleeve rolled up. "I've had worse," he told dryly while studying her closely while she tried to do the complete opposite and unnaturally so. It was very telling.

The drawl like accent threw her off as she heard it up-close. It was the same voice but different words and sounds, it was so strange to experience. Like twins growing up in different parts of the country, and in this case maybe that was closer to the truth than anything else.

"As sad as that sounded, least it'll go quick and without problem."

And true to her words, it did.

As she wrote 'Snart' on each tube, Sara couldn't help but start small talk to fill the air while also checking her patient's state of mind, "So nervous about the test?"

The inmate stared her down before glancing away casualty and nonchalant while answering, "Can't say that I am, _althou_ I'm admittedly curious. After all it's not everyday I get to see myself in 3D."

The personality was also different, it gave off a whole other vibe. Good or bad, she didn't know yet but like any prisoner there was always a healthy amount of caution.

"I would bet," she agreed, putting away the vials before following his line of sight which lead to the other double outside, staring boredly into thin air while blood was withdrawn as Bellick breath down his neck.

It looked as if the rough criminal wasn't aware of the onlookers, or maybe he did and didn't care...

"Known Rory a long time?"

For a moment she didn't think he would answer the curious filled question but then he turned to her with a short "Yes."

Not one to fall back, Sara continued "Must be strange to know someone a long time only to find out they might be your long lost brother- That is if the results come back in that favor."

"Let's hope not," Len said then leaned forward on the bed, bringing their faces closer which she immediately drew back in surprise. "Otherwise I've broken some _unsavory_ rules unknowingly," he shared with a secretive glint.

Sara wore a confused expression as the inmate drew back. His next words throwing her off the subject before she could look closer at it.

"Now how about that check up? Don't want to stress you Doc but I do like that stroll I'm entitled to by the ever giving law that is human rights," Snart sighed as if grown bored and restless from waiting.

"Right," she moved to grab the stethoscope around her neck. "I'll just be checking your blood pressure then a quick blood sugar test-" Sara catched the glance and added a explanation-"Just to check, you would be surprised by how many find out they're diabetic or something similar once they end up in prison."

"Not really."

There was something heavier behind those casual words, not only cynical, and immediately as a doctor who wish to help and heal she wanted to hear more. For him to share about his life experience. How he got here and what pushed him down this road to become a criminal. Yet prisoners didn't appreciate doctors or staff digging for their 'cry story' unless they indicated so.

"Then I'll check your ears, eyes and throat," she continued to list off as she wrapped his upper arm and started pumping with air. "As well as your weight and height to check that the files are to date."

Keeping a naturally blank expression he nodded "Don't let me stop you," while eyes drifted around the office in disinterest but in truth Snart was checking for anything worthwhile that could help him in any sense.

Once done she scribbled down the results before motioning for him to stand on the scale and then to the measurement stuck on the wall while continuing to add notes.

"Anything you wish to tell me about your medical history?"

"Physical or mental?"

Looking up at that with questions on her lips, Sara stopped when it became clear that he was pulling her chain by the look on his face. So instead she asked "So no heart problems or similar in the family?

"Can't say there is," Then a cold and cruel smile appeared as Snart shared further, "Even if it was 'heart' that in the end was what did dear old dad in."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not."

It was comments like those that alway unnerved people but which Sara had been warned and prepared about before going into this job. At least this one wasn't lewd or threatening towards her. For all she knew the father could be the very reason the man was a criminal, she didn't know but she pocket it for later.

"You may take your seat again."

Pulling the small wheeled table along as she stepped closer to him, Sara tried her best not to act too tense or skittish, in fear that it would be taking in the wrong context.

He wasn't Michael, she knew that but she couldn't help the light fluttering deep in her stomach and from becoming nervous in a shy manner as she shined her penlight at his eyes.

The eyes were harder than the younger counterpart's, and enhanced by the light, very blue.

Clicking off the penlight she made him follow the motion of her finger. There was a disciplined edge to them, holding emotions in check and withholding any that might try to slip out. Eyes closed off and guarded like a seasoned criminal and prisoner. Sara'd seen similar traits in old-time inmates.

Scofield's was more open and friendly even if cautious to prodding from her part, and foolishly endearing with a snarky comment or two.

Same face but two very different windows to the soul.

Drawing back slightly Sara took in his face fully. Thin and almost invisible lines around his mouth and at the corner of his eyes from the added years Michael hadn't lived yet. With a not as clean shaved chin as a light shade of stubble spread over it. Maybe it was the age difference or they really weren't so alike after all.

She returned to his eyes to find that he was studying her back just as closely- maybe even more so than she was.

Yet in spit of it all there was a odd glimpse of charm to Snart which she knew to be careful about. She wasn't stupid, he may be funny and say the right things along with his friend but he was dangerous. Majority of the people in here was.

When he flicked his eyes to the hovering finger to his left, she snapped out of it and cleared her throat embarrassed while dropping her hand to fetch the otoscope while saying "Everything looks good, now if you could turn your head I'll check your ears."

He said nothing which almost made it worse because it made her want to look at him to see if there was anything that could tell her what he wasn't saying.

The sound of the door opening slightly and glancing up they could see Bellick checking in silently. She gave him a tight smile before continuing with her procedure.

"Any problems with your hearing?"

"Can't say I have."

"Good, they're nice- uh _clean_ and healthy."

".. I'm sure every imminent old lady will be pleased," he drawled, not making any remarks on her slip. And again tempting a smile from her.

While switching tools to a tongue depressor he popped open his mouth and stuck out his tongue flat without waiting for her to ask. It speed up the process but she felt he was doing it to indulge her more than anything.

Once done, she moved on to touching lightly with her fingers at the throat to feel for any irregularities, and to finally break the silence again with something that had been tickling her thoughts the whole day since reading it.

"So.. _Captain Cold and Heatwave_?"

Not having anticipated the prison Doctor to be the first to say or find their 'titles', Snart appeared surprised for a split second before grinning "Some high school nicknames always seem to stick whether you want them to or not."

Sara didn't know if he was telling the truth or messing with her.

"I read it in the news article," she confessed nodding her head to the paper on the office desk while withdrawing her hands. It had been vague, too focused on the missing artifacts than the thieves.

"Any good headshots?"

"Nope, you two were kinda lost in the small print thanks to the whole missing jewels part," she told while resisting to ask where they hide them because there was no reason for him to tell her.

"Knew I shouldn't have worked in the jewel business, they always draw the attention to themselves," Snart sighed while shaking his head. "There's always pictures of the overpriced stone beads but never the robber."

"I'm sure your publicity won't suffer too much-"

There was a sharp knock on the door and Bellick motioning to his wristwatch now, he didn't look happy but was trying to hide it behind badly faked politeness.

"Don't want to forget about Mick," Snart said as if she forgot and needed a reminded on top of the officer's.

Mouthing to the man outside 'Just one more', Sara reached for her diabetic check kit that was always close by.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get his turn in a moment, just gonna take some more blood and we should be wrapping up. Unless you have anything to share or ask?"

"No."

"I don't think I'll have to warn you that'll sting," she said while piercing the tip of his finger and sampling it before sticking it into the small calculator sized machine. "There's something called glucose that we all have inside of us, now the average glucose for the non-diabetic is about 100 milligram and a number heighley above that is diabetic territory."

"You don't say, how educational."

They stared down each other until the machine beeps.

"104 miligram," she trailed off in in a somewhat baffled tone. Not diabetic..

"You sound surprised," he remarked with a brow raised.

"Oh no it's.."

"I'm not him you know," Snart watched her snapped out of whatever had held her and he flashed her a grin once more. "I'm may be quite handsome but I know you're not stopping to stare for _my_ rugged looks."

"Excuse me?" she blinked at him.

"I see how you stare at him and now me."

Eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat, the casualness of his tone didn't match his inappropriate comments.

"I don't-"

"You must be quite familiar with him."

"Mister Snart-

"I mean he is your patient, one that visits frequently," Snart theorised as if he was just finding out more about his look-alike."Or you're doing something very inappropriate." The last part was added as a 'joke'.

"He is a _patient_ ," Sara confirmed, feeling relief and some uncomfortable quilt before taking note of the long awaiting stare. "For which I'm not legally allowed to tell nor would I if I could."

"I'm a curious guy, can't blame me for trying."

Sara didn't believe the innocent remark for a moment and hummed in a unconvinced tune "Mhm, we're done here."

"What's the verdict? A cold grave in my crystal ball?"

"Sorry to disappoint." Dirty gloves were removed as she finished her notes up and the guard walk in. "It's a clean sleight of health."

"There goes my sick alimony, _so close_ ," Snart said while being lead out. Eyes catching sight of the window and the cable that hung between the building and wall just before being pulled out.

And Mick in.

As the man was unloaded on the examination table, Sara could see Bellick make a move to his handcuffs and giving her a raised brow in question. Asking silently if she wanted the prisoner to be restrained which was answered with a shake of her head.

"I can stay if you want Doctor," Bellick offered lastly as he paused before he was about to turn away.

Seeing the offer for what it was, Mick Rory being intimidating and able to cause damage quick if he wanted and it didn't help that he was labeled 'questionably unstable'.

Yet taking the offer without the inmate having misbehaved lead often to a negative reactions in the patient. Either they closed off hard in fear or distrust, or they grew more confident in their violence. But at the core talking about one's health which often could go into sensitive and private directions were harder to speak about in the present of a guard, it would only make her job harder.

And with such a badly burned patient Sara wasn't going to risk it for a second.

"I'm fine thank you."

"I'll just be outside if there is anything."

The last part aimed at the inmate more than to her but Mick didn't respond in anyway.

Sporting new clean gloves, Sara finally gave the person in the room her full attention. Dressed just like Snart with standard prison jacket still on which oscured her from seeing the damage on his body.

The man gave her an annoyed but mostly bored look, and somehow the intimidation of him lessen. There was no trace of either the 'lunatic' or the funny guy from before.

Maybe hospitals and medical staff bored him? It wasn't hard to imagine him getting carted back and forth from them with his problems.

"Mister Rory, I'm Doctor Tancredi. I'll be performing some simple checks on you to make sure you're all healthy and if need be given proper help if anything comes up. Sounds good?"

There was a small grunt of indifference.

Standing up with file in hand she motioned to the scale, "I would like to start with weight and height. Then before going further with other tests I would like to check on your scarring."

Mick didn't bother replying and she didn't seem to expect him to as he stepped onto the scale. Not even watching the numbers that would be displayed, having no use or care about that sort of information.

Expect for a heist of course.

More than once Len had demanded a _precise_ number of his current weight. Something about elevators or air vents. Then annoyingly making sure Mick weighted himself on the day of the plan, just in case of any sudden additions or loses.

Frustrating when a guy was hungry.

Sara found herself having harder time starting up conversation. Some prisoners wanted less talk and others didn't, just like in hospitals. A jail sentence didn't change that behavior.

Letting her eyes trail sneakily to the face as she came to his side to take.

While she didn't see Lincoln as regularly as Michael, although that was changing with the coming execution, Sara could still see the strong twin like resembles. Yet out of all the felons, this pair could take longer to pair up than with the other two.

It was easier to see that Rory was in fact older compared to the less obvious signs on Snart. Deeper visible lines. The beard along with a downturned scowl helped in that factor too and the voice was much deeper and rougher.

Maybe the nose was thicker too? Or broken..

Focusing back on the notes, Sara informed "Good all set, you're still the same height but lost a very little amount of weight but nothing that makes me need to change anything file wise," Before putting the file down and tried appearing reassuring and non-judgmental for the next part. "Now if you would remove your uper clothing, I'll check those burns."

The clothes were removed without so much as a blink as he bored her down with his unwavering stare. No shame or insecurities was visible on his face as chest and arms became bare for her to study and examine.

"Get it over with," the convict grumbled with impatient when she hesitated for a split second. It shouldn't have thrown her off that he was unbothered by the appearance of his battered body. But pictures were one thing, seeing them before your very eyes was another.

Reaching out and finally touching him without the nervousness of a med-student and instead with confidence of the doctor that she actually was, Sara took note of it's state.

The scarring was **thicker** and much worse than her first impression. Twisted, uneven and 'vein' looking web all over it with discoloration. The fire had done one heck of a job, really the images hadn't done them justice. The nickname 'full thickness burn' applied here completely.

How he was able to use his arms were beyond her, they had to be tight and restraining as they wrapped completely around but luckily hands and wrists seemed to escaped almost completely untouched. Only spotting small burns that she suspected was much older and newer.

"Please do a few motions for me," Sara requested, holding lightly on one of the arms so to feel the 'skin' move. "Rotation, stretching towards the ceiling and such, I want to see your mobility."

It was an old hat for him, that was clear as he made every move a doctor could want from him without further instructions.

In her honest opinion as a doctor, Rory was either very lucky or had worked very hard and taking care of himself properly to be able to move with such normality and effortlessness for a person that badly burned. That or he hid his discomfort.

"Could you tell me how it happen?" Sara asked while looking down the bruns which ran down his side.

"The _heat_ got to me."

The grin could be heard in his deep chuckle, she didn't even have to look up. There was the funny guy, lets hope he was as talkative as Snart.

"And how many years has it been since it happen?"

It was stated in file but she still wanted to ask, in case of faulty information and for him to open up on the subject.

"Don't remember."

Unable to suppress the disbelieving scoff, Sara look at him "Gonna admit that's hard to imagine being forgettable... That is if you haven't experienced some lasting trauma with your memory. Has there-"

There was a mocking sneer "Why bother remembering? Thought that was your stupid notes and medical history were for _Doc_." Mick never liked how they started digging for answers that they already knew, just a ploy to get him to talk.

".. They are mister Rory but it's good for you to also know that knowledge in case your files are inaccessible."

Stupid shrink games.

"Too bad then."

Not pushing the issue, Sara moved along "It says you suffered third-degree burns but to what amount I want to test real quick-" Grabbing a tongue depressor and using it to run on the scars-"Do you feel anything? This for example?" While altering between soft and hard and looking for a reaction which never came.

"No."

"How about here?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Not even if you cut me or hit and kick me," the convict explained with eyes gleamed up. "I don't feel a _thing_ until you break bone."

Something with his tone rubbed her the wrong way, it sounded like smugness- No, pride. Pride in the scars and what they done to him.

Concerned, words spilled out quickly to explain the reason for lack of pain "Not feeling anything Rory means that you were so badly burned that your nerv-"

"Nerves were wiped out," Mick finished before she could with a tone as if talking about which flavor pie he liked best. "Burning through two layers or more of skin and frying my nerves system to nothing. Leaving me painless even if I should be screaming in agony as my skin melted."

"... Unfixable nerve damage," Sara nodded, swallowing slowly.

Mick Rory was knowledgeable and it had _nothing_ to do with the damage that she was seeing that included long hospital stays in intensive care and long wordy explanations from doctors. Her patient was a pyromaniac and an arsonist, he knew more about the subject of fire and the damage it could do than Sara ever would.. or wanted.

The man needed help and treatment, not only for his wounds but mind.

"Being able to take more than one hit, gonna help a criminal out," he tells her, the unnerving gleam in his eyes and pride in his tone was gone, left with a blunt statement that is simple fact in his way of life.

"Especially in prison." She was given an approving grin and what she could only assume to be a sort of compliment.

"A doctor with a brain, not bad."

"Supposedly to one without?"

A familiar sharp knock came piercing through the air indiation the check up was dragging out too much.

Grabbing the file again with pen ready, it was time to get some information on the care that was put in. Before Bellick got the idea to try and grab him before they were even done.

"Do you exercises everyday to prevent stiffness? Because stretching should be performed a minimum of 5-6 times per day. Which also leads us to the topic of moisturizing your scars with a moisturizer before stretching because of dryness and itchiness. Since burns can damage or destroy the oil glands that normally keep skin from getting too dry but at your level there would only be a few oil glands- if any at all. No one wants dry and itchy scars-"

"I already know all of this stupid doctor selfcare mumbo jumbo speech. _Get to it already_."

Throat cleared in slightly embarrassment at the annoyed growl while trying not to be bothered as he started moving about the room like a restless animal in a cage. Still shirtless.

"Right, of course. Sorry, I just refreshed my memory on the topic so I think a part of me wanted to show off, sorry... So exercises?"

"Do enough."

If one over looked the burns and other non-fire related scars, Rory's body appeared in good shape. Strong and with such muscular build he must work out often enough. So she didn't push.

"Dryness and itchiness?"

"Just give me the stuff already."

They stared each other down before Sara sighed and turned to grab a bottle and a jar that laid waiting for this moment.

"We have a moisturizer with a high water content generally soak into the skin faster and will need to be applied more frequently. _And_ one that is generally thicker and have less water, so they need to be applied less frequently but takes longer to soak up. Which do you prefer?"

"No time for the weak stuff, the thicker the better."

"And here I thought prison gave you nothing but time."

It earned her a grin again.

"You may get dressed," she informed while pulling up the tray to start the rest of the check up. "I don't need to remind you to be careful to avoid products that you may be allergic to, such as maybe perfumed lotions."

"What tired of the free show?"

"Think I've seen enough."

"Your loss."

Clothes on and back on the table, they finished up the rest quick and without hiccups, he was perfectly healthy overall.

Maybe Rory wasn't bored of hospitals and medical staff but with mandatory check ups at prisons? It was stated that he wasn't new to being locked up and he wasn't surprised or unfamiliar with the routine, just like Snart had been when Sara really though about it.

"We done Doc?" Already standing up and ready to be lead away.

"Before I send you back mister Rory-"

"Mick."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Rory's the old man, I ain't ma old man. I go by Mick."

"Oh, ok. Mick. I'll remember that," she promised. Even going so far as to write it at the top of the file paper. "Mick, what I would like to discuss is the possibility of trying treatment for your pyromania-"

"No thanks," he rejected firmly and picking up the jar.

"I really believe it'll be beneficial to you-

"Hate shrinks."

"I would make sure you get very good treatment-"

" _Not_ interested," it was said with edge of anger.

Shoulders slumped as Bellick stepped in and took him away, stopping her from pressing further.

After Katie handed over the rest of the blood test with a nod and a sympathetic smile. Left with the name labeled tubes, Sara gave them a glance over, reading each name.

She knew it was going to be hard but she isn't giving up just yet. Not on any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like and have the energy, please leave kudos and comments. It's highly appreciated and gives me a lovely writing boost~


End file.
